


baby blues and wide-eyed browns

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: I PROMISED DOMESTIC AND I DELIVERED, M/M, anyway this is the first time ive been happy with how i wrote peter but its wade centric anyway, aye im back yall, can be read alone but pls read the rest of the series i need validation, may parker is a saint btw, unnecessary shake it out series reference/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Peter sighs, shutting his eyes for a few long seconds, and Wade slows his breathing. He's got this. "You’re going to be the best dad in the world, Wade"(this is just domestic snippets of wade and peter getting ready for having benni HEY-O)





	

There’s a blinking digital clock on the left side (Wades side, thank you very much) of the bed, its an absolutely unreasonable time but Wade Wilson is also absolutely unreasonable in every sense right now. "Peter. Peter wake up" Peter is never easy to wake up, but him and Wade have been together long enough for Wade to know that if he's not careful he's gonna get webbed to the roof, which is never pleasant "Peter. Peter peter pumpkin eater please wake up" Wade is gently shaking his husband, who grumbles and rolls over, opening one eye to let Wade know that this better be good. "Peter we're having a baby. This is happening. A small child is going to be ours. I'm not ready for this. Peter I’m gonna kill our baby I-" Wade stops when Peter gives him a small kiss on the cheek, smiling like the total dork he is, who is definitely not wearing iron man pajama pants.  
"Wade, I love you, you’re going to be fine. You're a dumbass for thinking you wouldn't be" Peter burrows into Wades side "we can't really back out now, the baby is coming pretty soon, we've got all the stuff. You've literally read every possible book on parenting" he sighs, shutting his eyes for a few long seconds, and Wade slows his breathing. He's got this. "You’re going to be the best dad in the world, Wade" Peter whispers and if he saw Wade rub tears away from his face he pretended not to notice. He knows it would only make him embarrassed and frustrated, so he leaves it alone tonight. "If we have a boy I want to call him Benjamin" Peter mutters as he falls back into sleep and Wade falls in love all over again. 

Wade is grumbling as he sits in the baby room as he tries to build the crib that Peter bought just before he left on his business trip. He's been slowly lessening his duties at Parker Industries since him and Wade decided to have a baby, so this would probably be the last one for a very long time. Which is why Wade wants to have the crib ready, but apparently the universe has decided he can’t have nice things. Which is frankly quite rude, since Wade has been working hard to be on the nice list for the past few years, so maybe karma can give him a break this time. He is starting to consider making a deal with Mephisto himself to get this damn crib together, because god dammit he has taken down entire governments with more ease than this, when he has a revelation in the form of his phone ringing, with May Parker herself on the other line. Wade Wilson has never been more thankful for a women of an unspecified age telling him that, actually, she still has a crib in the house from when Peter was a baby that could work instead of the soul trapping one Peter had chosen (this may be slightly paraphrased, but wade is nothing if not a born dramatic story teller). So Wade joined May for a lovely dinner and promised to drag Peter over once he came home, and took Peters old crib home with him. Wade will never get over May's kindness, how she never even takes a second look at his skin, and seems to think he’s the best thing for Peter, as well as the fact Wade is convinced she is literally an angel sent to this earth to cure a little bit of its shitiness. Wade found some left over paint once he got home, and spent the next few hours painting over the chipped layers and admiring the carvings. Peter isn't surprised to walk into the house and be called into the baby room by Wade. He's seen Wade spend hours standing in that room, trying to comprehend that its actually happening and that he's going to be a father.  What he was surprised to see was a crib that isn’t the one he bought, but he recognises it straight away as the one in Aunt Mays house. _His_ crib. He stares at it as Wade nervously wrings his hands together, because even after years together he still feels nervous about doing things for his husband. Peter is silent for just long enough that Wade is considering jumping out of a window to avoid his problems before he's tackled to the ground and showered with kisses, and well, Wade isn’t going to complain.

Peter and Wade are sitting obnoxiously close to each other on the couch in their lounge, the empire strikes back playing in the background when it hits Peter. Wade is sitting in his lap, curled up and intently watching the screen as if he hasn't seen it a million times "dude, we haven't got a name if its a girl" at this Wade whips his head around to Peter, a look of pure shock on his face  
"We would name her May right?" A blush shows through his scars and its something Peter is endlessly fond of "I mean she practically raised you Pete, we gotta"  
Its that heart felt tone that breaks Peter a little "she very specifically told me that I'm not to name the baby May, which is why I'm freaking out a little here"   
Wade adjusts a little in his spot so its easier to face Peter "ok. So what are your feelings on the name Leia?"  
Wade sounds so determined in it that it takes all of Peters will power to not grin like an idiot "Babe no"   
"Carrie? Come on Pete, 2016 stole her from us, we have to"   
"Carrie Fisher is still alive Wade"  
"That type of delusion will get you no where Petey" and Peter has just learnt to deal with these sort of situations, even if he doesn't understand what Wade means.   
"How about Florence?"   
"Florence may be my jam spidey, but I’m not naming our child after our cat" and Peter frowns, trying to figure out when the _hell_ they got a cat. "Wait shit, we don’t have a cat. Peter can we get a cat?"  
"I think we need to deal with the baby first"   
"Well that’s just plain rude spideykins" Wade pouts and turns back to the TV "anyway, if the name sucks they can always just pick a new one, ain’t no big deal babe" he curls in closer and Peter decides its a conversation for another time, even with the due date looming over them. But right now, Peter is content to watch Star Wars with his husband and they're happy. 

Benni is born around dawn in Mid-July, and Wade would later swear that the world became so much brighter the moment he entered their world. Benni has a small bit of blonde hair on his head and when he opens his eyes Wade sees Peters staring right back at him. Wade sees parts of himself he's never loved in the most perfect being he's ever seen and he doesn't know how to feel but he'd die a million times for the baby in his arms. After taking him home, Wade refuses to let Benni out of his sight for the first week, and every time he falls asleep he ends up waking in a panic, rushing to make sure his little baby is okay. It takes Peter and Wade a while to decide what Benni will call them, and it involves a lot of uh, persuasion, on Wades behalf to decide on dad for Wade and pop for Peter, and its all worth it for the way Wades face lights up when Bennis first word is "dada". A strange variation of pop follows after that, and once Benni gets the hang of it he's talking non-stop, and it reminds Peter of Wade when he's excited and he's reminded how much he loves seeing bits of Wade in their child. Despite all the planning and hard work that went into having Benni, having a baby is something that comes so easily to them, Wade has always been good with children but its an entirely different thing to see him with their child, and Peter has never felt so happy in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- did I unnecessarily reference the greatest spideypool series of all time (shake it out by sleeponrooftops) for absolutely no reason besides self indulgence? The answer is yes and im terrible. Im not even close to writing Wade as well as in those fics but hey, im tryin'. they are the whole reason i started writing again (besides Lexie harassing me) and why i started listening to florence and the machine so hey, a lil shout out here.   
> \- Note: bennis birth name is never mentioned in that name paragraph and frankly i havent even ~chosen~ one cos thats weird and insensitive but anyway. Gotta clarify that otherwise id feel itchy about it.   
> \- This took me so long to write when the other two took me like,,, an hour. Im STRUGGLIN 


End file.
